There are a number of known approaches to construct three-dimensional field pole assemblies for electrodynamic machines. These approaches typically utilize strip shearing techniques with traditional interlocking parts or continuous bar production techniques. Techniques also exist that press field pole assemblies out of soft magnetic composites (SMC). However, these techniques are typically expensive to implement and/or generally result in poor performance of the electrodynamic machine.
While traditional stamping techniques may be used to construct laminated structures for field pole assembles, the tooling costs and material scrap rates are prohibitive. It would be desirable to develop a technique by which three-dimensional laminated field pole structures in electrodynamic machines can be constructed in a cost effective manner. In addition, it would be desirable to develop a technique to construct a wide range of three-dimensional field pole shapes and sizes.